Love is deadly
by Wallart plus Flinx equals war
Summary: Kidflash breaks Jinxs heart so she goes to another Dimension to recover from the heart break. But thing never go as Planned.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Betrayal had always surrounded me. My mom died giving birth to me and my dad left me when I was one. I remember people would always talk about me as they walked by me. Every home they put me in, I've been shunned. Until I was found by the hive mistress at age 10. She took me into the hive academy and I befriended a young assassin, Cheshire. She was fourteen and had an personality similar to mine. Time passes and I gain a popularity within the academy. I am fourteen when that happens and Cheshire distance herself from me. Later that year the academy disbands and I form The Hive. Failures occur constantly and I take my anger out on everyone in my group. Then he came along. Kid flash, my savior from the darkness.

Now, 16, I'm basically begging Harold to shoot me into another dimension. "Please! Harold I'm begging you and I never beg!" He finally gives up and agrees to letting me stay In another dimension for six months. I enter the portal that leads to a chance of happiness. I fall through darkness and I finally see a light. I soar towards it and i land on someone. "Ow." I moan in pain. I turn to see Cheshire and a dude in a hockey mask. Cheshire grabs her sword knife things and swings at me.

I duck then I do a backflip to avoid the other swing. My eyes glow pink as I summon a wave of hexes towards her. They all hit her. Why is she so sloppy with her fighting? I send one more hex so that she stays down. The guy with the hockey mask glares at me. Come at me bro. He seems like he's in deep thought. "What your not gonna fight?" I smirk. I then see an arrow wiz past me. What the hell! I recognize the type of arrow. Crap it's gonna explode! I do another backflip to avoid the explosion. I look at the source of the arrow and see an archer that wears all red. He flips forwards and lands in-between hockey guy and I. He let's the arrow gaze towards me a hockey guy.

"So you got a new partner." The archer says. Wait is he assuming that I'm working with hockey guy!

"What proof do you have that I work with him? I just got here! Plus who do you think just beat the shit out of Cheshire?" I snap. He just stares at me dumbfounded by my out burst. Then he turned to see if hockey guy was still there but of course he wasn't and Cheshire was gone too.

"Who are you." anger was clearly in his voice.

"Who says I have to tell you?" I glare at him.

"We do." Eight people emerge from the shadows. A green boy who kinda but barely resembles beastboy. A green archer. A mini robin with a better costume. A boy with a superman sign on his shirt. A african American boy with webbed hands that are fish like. A green girl with short red hair. A African American girl with short black hair. A girl who resembles Zatanna but a younger version. Wait there's nine people the last one is. Oh shit. The one guy I never wanted to see again. Kidflash. "Nah I still don't wanna tell you." I say relaxed like even though I wasn't.

"Plus don't I have a right to have an identity."

"So just tell us your hero or villain name, what ever your are." Kidflash says. A make dozens of trees explode. "I am NOT a villain!" I scream. Then the blonde guy steps forward.

"I am sorry about Kidflash but we know nothing about you we never heard about you."

"That's because I'm a visitor." I respond. "Are you from another planet?" The green girl asks. "More like another dimension." I say as I stalk into the the shadows.


	2. Day 1,5,21 month 1 day 1 month 2

Chapter 2: Day 1 month 1

A kid flash just what I needed. The reason I came here was to avoid seeing him. Well at least I'm not seeing my version of him. I doubt those heroes stopped following me. They probably put a tracking device on me. I don't really care though, since I'm homeless here. I know they're following me so I guess I can go somewhere they can think they caught me.

I turn into an empty field and then the heroes surround me. "Looks like you caught me." I put a smug look on. "So are you going to follow me all night?"

"We kinda already caught you." Kidflash states. " What ever." I roll my eyes then a beep noise is heard. My Titans communicator. I answer it and Wallys face appears.

"Jinx! Where are you?"

"none of your buisness. You broke my trust so why should I trust you with my location?"

"Jinx- " The communicator broke and pink electricity came from with in. I observed the teams shocked expression.

"Who are you?" The African American blonde stepped forward.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I glared at him. My head gets dizzy, like it's being infiltrated. The Green girl! She's miss Martian. I focus all my power towards the outer layer of my brain which pries her out. She shrieks in pain and the superman knock off looks like he's gonna pulverize me.

"What did you do to her!"He roared.

"I have a right to my privacy." I huffed.

"H-how did you do that." the Martian sputtered.

"My powers allow me to generate bad luck at will so I simply just used it to remove you from my mind."

"your a load of lies! Bad luck doesn't exist." Kid flash retorted.

"Wanna test that therory." I threatened. How dare he basically say that my powers were made up.

Day 2 month 1

After I beat the living crap outta kid flash yesterday The god damn batman showed up and of course interrogated me.I gotta admit he was pretty darn scary. He agreed he'd let me stay in this cave with missMartian, super boy, beast boy, and Zatanna. He and the Justice league are gonna send me Home which is impossible. They don't know what dimension I'm from.

Day 5 Month 1

I started hanging with Zatanna and Artemis in the cave of course. The league don't trust me yet. Wally's been avoiding me all week which is good. Mini Robin is so freaking cute! He's also funny he's just so asterous. Even though he's 15 i still refe r him as mini Robin. M'gann is sweet, too sweet. She's hiding something. No w that I think about it Artemis is to. Connor's ok but I think he's still holding a grudge against me. Beast boy is so adorable and he's funnier thaN is trying to get to know me but is more concerned about joining the justice league. Kaldur is the calm one of the team whicH satisfies me when I née d to meditate.

Zatanna's the one who I bonded with the most. Her knowledge of the magic arts is incredible. In just two days we found a way to get the helmet of fate of off her Father without giving our souls to Trigon. There's a a staff that allows you one wish kinda like a genie. Only problem is that it's in a heavily guarded with the most powerful magic there is.

Day 23 month 1

Finally im allowed to leave the cave so i'm going to the mall with Zatanna, Artemis, and Megan.

"So what store should we go first?" Megan asks.

"Hot Topic."

"Macy's."

"dont care."

"How about we just walk around first." Megan suggest. We all agree.

"how did you get here Jinx?" Artemis questioned.

"You need to be specific."

"To this dimension."

"Oh this guy can travel through dimensions and he sent me here for six months."

"Details?"mZatanna pressed.

"My lips are sealed." I winked

The three of yj girls engulfed themselves as in a conversation as I snuck into hot topic. The first thing I saw was a Batman pajama set. I rolled my eyes and spotted an frilly skirt that had almost all the colors in the rainbow. Yuck. I head towards the back and spot super man, batman, and wonder woman under wear. I have the kid flash version which remind me why I'm even in this dimension.

His stupidity. He kissed her. He kissed my best friend? He kissed the only girl who understands what's its like to be an outsider. That idiot kissed her right in front of me! I only had two people who accepted me and one of them betrayed me.

"There you are! Why are you crying?" Zatanna wipes the tears I never knew I had off my face.

"it's nothing." I reply quickly. "let's. Go get some food."

"Ew mall food." Artemis sticks her tongue out.

"Let's go eat at the cave then come back." I suggest. It seems like everyone likes my idea.

Day 1 month 2

Four more months until I return homE. The cave is more of my home though. Why should I go back to a world where I'm hated. Maybe I should tell the team why I'm truly here.

"No more secrets." I whisper it seems like Superboy heard me as his head snapped towards me.

"What secrets?" he growls as he earns the rest of the teams gaze.

"The real reason I'm here." I sigh " I'm here because of my kidflash he basically ripped my heart out. Since only two people on the time I was on trusted me, I couldn't take it. So I came here."

"Why did two people only trust you?" Robin asked.

"I'm an ex villainess, but I was raised that way. I was enrolled in a school that taught meta's how to steal and kill. I was mind controlled after that to do evil. The since I was already convinced I was made for evil, I started my own team of thieves. Then Kid flash came and reverted me. He told me that I was to good for my loser of a team."

"Wow you've been through a lot but what matters now that your a hero." Wally speaks. "Welcome to the team."


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: I need you all to vote on my poll it will help me decide what story I should work on. Yes that means only one story will be updated until it's finished then I'll move on to the next one. 


	4. Chapter two rewrite

Chapter 2 rewrite:

A kid flash just what I needed. The reason I came here was to avoid seeing him. Well at least I'm not seeing my version of him. I doubt those heroes stopped following me. They probably put a tracking device on me. I don't really care though, since I'm homeless here. I know they're following me so I guess I can go somewhere they can think they caught me.

I turn into an empty field and then the heroes surround me. "Looks like you caught me." I put a smug look on. "So are you going to follow me all night?"

"We kind of already caught you." Kidflash states.

" Whatever." I roll my eyes then a beep noise is heard. My Titans communicator. I answer it and Wally's face appears.

"Jinx! Where are you?"

"None of your business. You broke my trust so why should I trust you with my location? And how the Hell is this thing working?"

"Jinx- " The communicator broke and pink electricity came from within. I observed the teams shocked expression.

"Who are you?" The African American blonde stepped forward.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I glared at him. My head gets dizzy, like it's being infiltrated. The Green girl! She's Miss Martian. I focus all my power towards the outer layer of my brain which pries her out. She shrieks in pain and the superman knock off looks like he's going to pulverize me.

"What did you do to her?" He roared.

"I have a right to my privacy." I huffed.

"H-how did you do that." the Martian sputtered.

"My powers allow me to generate bad luck at will so I simply just used it to remove you from my mind."

"You're a load of lies! Bad luck doesn't exist." Kid flash retorted.

"Wanna test that theory." I threatened. How dare he basically say that my powers were made up.

Before the idiot could speak The African American fish guy intervenes and faces me. "We did not come here for trouble."

"Then why did you come?" I question. Gills frown at the question.

"Because you're not from here." A deep gruff voice sounds.

"You called Bats on me!" I scream. I never have faced an adult hero. He sent a glare my way and I rolled my eyes. "Unless your super powers are glaring people to death then you might as well stop. So let me guess you're going to contain me until you learn everything about me and where I came from. Which is illegal by the way. I show nothing that would be considered harmful."

"Lies! You nearly hexed me!" Kid stupid screams.

"Nearly is the key word." I snarl.

"You're considered an illegal alien since you are not a U.S citizen." Batman ignores us.

"How would you know that Batsy? Unless you illegally tampered with the- I don't know- government files. Plus I can simply be on vacation here." I fold my arms across each other. "But since I really don't want to be escorted from this wonderful scary country, that contains so many dangerous villains, I will be willing to go through questioning and answer with 99.96 percent truth." I smirk.

Mini Robin stares at me with wide eyes. I'm guessing he never told the large winged creature of the night off before. I grin wider before following Brucey (Nightwing let it slip once when he got drunk during the brother hood is defeated party. Looong story.) out to the batmobile.

~Wpfew~

After a five hour interrogation I was told to stay at the cave until they fix my 'problem'. I was to be watched twenty four seven. I'm pretty sure I didn't do anything wrong to make them coop me up like a bird. If anyone ask me why I hate the Justice League; this will be an example.

I started hanging with Zatanna and Artemis in the cave of course. Wally's been avoiding me all week which is good. Mini Robin is so freaking cute! He's also funny he's just so asterous. Even though he's 15 I still refer him as mini Robin. M'gann is sweet, too sweet. She's hiding something. Now that I think about it Artemis is to. Connor's ok but I think he's still holding a grudge against me. Beast boy is so adorable and he's funnier than my Beastboy. Speedy- I mean Red arrow is trying to get to know me but is more concerned about joining the justice league. Kaldur is the calm one of the team which satisfies me when I need to meditate.

Zatanna's the one who I bonded with the most. Her knowledge of the magic arts is incredible. In just two days we found a way to get the helmet of fate of off her Father without giving our souls to Trigon. There's a staff that allows you one wish kinda like a genie. Only problem is that it's in a heavily guarded with the most powerful magic there is.

~Wpfew~

Finally I'm allowed to leave the cave (with a lot of help from Canary.) so I'm going to the mall with Zatanna, Artemis, and Megan. Zatanna gave me a charm necklace that concealed my real appearance. So instead of being dead white with cat eyes and pink devil hair. I am dark skinned with green eyes and black hair in a ponytail.

"So what store should we go first?" Megan asks.

"Hot Topic."

"Macy's."

"Don't care."

"How about we just walk around first." Megan suggests. We all agree.

"How did you get here Jinx?" Artemis questioned.

"You need to be specific."

"To this dimension."

"Oh this guy can travel through dimensions and he sent me here for six months."

"Details?" Zatanna pressed.

"My lips are sealed." I winked

The three of yj girls engulfed themselves as in a conversation as I snuck into hot topic. The first thing I saw was a Batman pajama set. I rolled my eyes and spotted a frilly skirt that had almost all the colors in the rainbow. Yuck. I head towards the back and spot superman, batman, and wonder woman under wear (they even had glow in the dark). I have the kid flash version which reminds me why I'm even in this dimension.

His stupidity.

"There you are! Why are you crying?" Zatanna wipes the tears I never knew I had off my face.

"It's nothing." I reply quickly. "Let's go get some food."

"Ew mall food." Artemis sticks her tongue out.

"Let's go eat at the cave then come back." I suggest. They all nod and we head towards Artemis' 1996 Honda Accord. I ride in the back seat, Zatanna right next to me.

"Let's not go to the cave." Artemis suggests.

Megan arches an eyebrow, "Where do think we should go?"

"Maybe some Chinese restaurant." Zatanna shrugs.

"Well I'm pretty sure the cave is cheaper than a Chinese restaurant." I pipe up.

"Fine." The archer grunts as she speeds off to the cave.

"So Jinx what exactly did you do in your dimension?" Zatanna asks once we get inside the cave.

"Be specific."

"Are there heroes and stuff there?"Kidflash zooms in, "More importantly is there a me there?"

I roll my eyes, "Yes there is heroes and a Kid idiot there."

"Hey only Artemis can call me that!"

I raise my eye brows as he blushes.

"As I was saying there are heroes and villains. Hardly any sidekicks though."

"Why?" Robin drops from the roof which made us all jump. The boy wonder cackles. "Wait if you're going to tell us a story then let me get Sb and Kal."

"Don't forget me." Red arrow walks through the zeta tube. I have no idea how he heard our conversation. A few minutes later Robin comes back with Aqualad and Connor.

"Well there are hardly any sidekicks in my dimension because of Robin. When he was sixteen he got in a fight with batman which caused him to go solo. Which I heard didn't last long because of an alien princess chick named Starfire. Something about an alien race selling her which caused Raven, Cyborg, and Beastboy to help him save her. They teamed up afterwards and became the teen titans. They had people from all over the world join the titans. Speedy, Mas and Menos, wildabeast, bumble bee, Aqualad, hotspot,… um Terra but she died or something, Kidflash-" I'm interrupted.

"Who's awesomer me or him?" Kidflash questions. Everyone grunts in annoyance.

"As I was saying, basically there are a lot of people in the team. That was probably the worst idea ever. Not too long ago there was this evil brain who-."

"You mean the brain?"

"Yes yes him now stop interrupting me! There was an evil Brain and his gorilla follower Mallah. He kidnapped and attacked every titan there was. Oh by the way every villain that he could get was a part of this. A few groups escaped and defeated their attackers. Then they broke in the headquarters and kicked some serious butt." I explain the rest of the battle and how we won.

"Wait where was the league during all of this?" Red Arrow asked.

"That is the reason we all hate the league. Where were they? Seriously so many would have probably died."

~Wpfew~

Four more months until I return home. The cave is more of my home though. Why should I go back to a world where I'm hated? Maybe I should tell the team why I'm truly here.

"No more secrets." I whisper it seems like Superboy heard me as his head snapped towards me.

"What secrets?" he growls as he earns the rest of the teams gaze.

"The real reason I'm here." I sigh "I'm here because of my kidflash he basically lied to me; Made me feel like shi- crap. Only a few trusted me, but I guess I didn't trust them enough to talk to them. So I did what I always did: Run." Tears pool down my face. I'm such a loser.

"Why did a few people only trust you?" Robin asked. Artemis nudged him hard in the ribs. I let out a laugh. It's so weird looking at my former leader as a midget.

"I'm an ex villainess, but I was raised that way. I was enrolled in a school that taught meta's how to steal and kill. I was mind controlled my second year after that to do evil since I was kind of doubting my choice. The since I was already convinced I was made for evil, I started my own team of thieves. Then Kid flash came and converted me. He told me that I was too good for my loser of a team." I smile at the memory.

"Wow that's a lot, but trust me I know what it feels like to not be trusted and confused." Artemis took the team and me by surprise when she hugged me. I slowly wrapped my arms around her and let a tear loose. I haven't gotten so much sincerity since Wally…

"I also know what it's like to lead a villainous life". I notice the teams eyes pop. I would laugh, but I fell like that would have ruined the mood. "My dad is Sports Master and my sister is Cheshire. My mom is the ex-villainous, Huntress. I was afraid of what you would all think if you knew who raised me."

"You're not your family Artemis you're a hero. That's an admirable trait you have. You decided to go right instead of left." I tell her.

"Jinx is right. You're not your family. You've been in the team for two years and never proved that you were anywhere near bad." Robin steps up.

"If we're doing confessions then I should go next." Miss Martian sighs. Curiosity flows through me.

"I'm not a green Martian meaning this isn't my true form." She transforms into a white beast. "I'm a white martian." Everyone except me flinches away from her.

I smirk, "at least I'm not the palest anymore." She laughs at my joke. Connor step up and grabs her hand.

"I was afraid that you all wouldn't accept me if I looked like this. I was afraid-"

"That I wouldn't love you. I knew this whole time what you were. Ever since we were in Bialya." He speaks.

"Well all this admitting is making me tired. I'm going to take a nap." I wave off.

A blinding light fills out the room and three figures stand in the room.

"Shit." I mumble.

**A/n: Hello my faithful readers! I had a nasty computer virus for the longest time! But I'm here now and I rewrote chapter two! Plus this is the longest chapter I wrote ever! :D **

**So the poll is still up and Love is a lie is winning with six votes. Thanks to the 30 people who took the time to participate and if you didn't participate please do! :)  
**

**paili-chan:**

**Um... seeing how the YJ gang were all right THERE when TT Kid Flash called Jinx, why didn't anybody ask why the heck was she talking to somebody who SOUNDED like THEIR Kid Flash?**

**well to answer your question: They do not sound the same at all. TT Wally has a deeper voice while Yj Wally has a high pitched (not that much) kind of voice  
**

**~Jadie  
**


	5. Chapter 5

"Shit." I mumble. Raven, Nightwing, and Kid flash stand in the middle of the room. "I'm pretty sure I have two months left."

"Jinx you need to come back." NIghtwing demands.

"I thought I wasn't wanted." I glare at Kidflash (My version)

"That wasn't me! I would never say those things to you!" Kidflash exclaims making me flinch.

"Then who was it?! A clone? A robot?" I say sarcastically.

"Shape shifter." Raven speaks.

"I only know one shape shifter and she-"

"Escaped with the help of Slade." Nightwing kind of explains. My eyes widen in shock. "He's targeting you for some reason."

"Batman B01" The zetatube announces. He makes his way to us.

"You have some explaining to do." He says.

I roll my eyes, "We don't have to explain shit Batsy." Nightwing stares wide eyed at me before glaring at Bruce. Batman pulls up a hologram that shows…. Holy shit. "How the fu- freak did he get here!"

Rob-Nightwings knuckles turn white (I assume). Raven puts a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Ok before anyone says anything I have to set a few boundaries and rules. Firstly since I know you guys-" I point to the Team."-Are going no matter if we or the league have a say in it." They all have guilty looks on their faces. "The most important rule HAS to be followed no matter what! Robin cannot go at all!"

"What! That's so not cool." Wally (This dimensions) screams.

"Why not!" Robin is close to pouting.

"Because that guy, Slade, Is a pedophile who likes certain little birds." I respond. Kid flash (Mine) chuckles at the joke and Nightwings face goes red. "Rule number two is stay away from Slade. You can do damage for the distance so that means you're out Wally er both." I point to them. They visibly pout. "Since I absolutely know that the League is going to go that means the flash can't go. Rule number 2. Do not talk to this guy! He will try to manipulate you in some way. Rule 3. Superboy and Superman can't go."

"That's bullshit!" Connor screams. My eyes widen at his language.

"Sorry Supey , we have a Superboy and Superman in our dimension and we found out Slade coated his suite with Kryptonite." Kidflash (Mine) said.

"Third Beastboy can't go either. Fourth we need to stick together and NOT go and fight him on our own." I glared at Nightwing and he glared back.

"Did I ever tell you that you'd make a great leader?" Kidflash (Mines) asked.

"Yes plenty of times, but I'm still not interested. We also need to give these two dorks," I point to the Wally's', "Names. My brain is dizzy and confused. "

"Um how bout-" Wally. (This Dimensions) is cut off.

"How about you two decide when we come back." Artemis says. I nod in agreement and lead the Titans to the Bioship.

"Red you coming?" Artemis shouts out to the oddly quiet Red Arrow. He grunts in response and follows. Batman leaves (which is a bit odd.) to the Justice League Head Quarters I guess.

(2 Hours Later)

My eyes struggle to stay open as blood keeps drooping in. We were ambushed. There was an army of Sladebots. I don't think anyone is dead, but we would've had a better chance if most of the Justice League weren't off world.

Clank Clank Clank. I hear Slades metal boots make their way towards me. He stops and I can hear the smile behind his mask. "Jinx."

"Fuck off you prick!" I spit.

He smashes his boot against my head and I let out a blood hurdling scream. He continues to rub it against my head like he was wiping off dirt. A tear descends my eye. I try not to whimper, but fail. "Much Better." He says with delight in his voice. "You see I got a little story for you. There was once a clown and a crazy lunatic who loved and still loves him for some strange reason. They had a child together, but the clown wasn't happy. He was pissed. How can he threaten a certain Bat if a whining child is there with him? So he made a deal. He sent her to another dimension in exchange for an apprentice.

"That was 15 years ago and now that little girl is 16. She's found her way home with a little influence of course. Now the deal is about to be sealed. I'm going to get my apprentice while you are going straight to daddy."

I look over to the left and notice Zatanna, Roy, and Artemis a bloody mess. Tears stream down my eyes. Flowing into an endless river. I don't even know where Raven, Miss Martian, Nightwing, Batman, or any of the other JL is. All because of me they are hurt. I replay Slades little story in my mind. That little girl was- is me. I'm praying to god that my parents are not who I think they are. Of course I stand corrected.

A vicious laugh rings throughout the room. A very white skin man, if I can even call him that, enters. His green hair straight and his teeth yellow. "So this is the girl." He laughs louder and I hear Zatanna moan in pain. "She looks so much like me!"

"Oh puddin she's beautiful." A blonde in pig tails and a very slutty nurse's outfit enters the room. Her face is covered in white stuff and a black mask lies on her face. "She took afta you Mista J. I don't see a smidge of me in her at all!"

"This is perfect! The Joker and Jokette!" The clown laughs wildly. "Oh batsy will be in a surprise."

I gather all the energy I have left and hexed Slade to the ground. I shakily got up and used a box to keep me steady.

"OOO! Look Mistah J Jokerette has tricks up her sleeves to!" Harely Quinn smiles which makes me want to gag. I shoot a hex towards her stomach which makes her scream in pain.

"The names Jinx Bitch."

A/N: Happy new year's! As you can see I put a little spin on Slade. I wanted him to be kinda funny than creepy. :/ Just so you know Rocket is not making another appearance. I know Slade is OOC so is the Joker :/ Also I asked If I could use Joker+Harely=Jinx thing.

Question: Who do you think Slade is going to make his apprentice (Doesn't have to be a part of the Bat family!)


	6. Chapter ?

**A/N: I'm in such a good mood ^_^ Just found out the guy who I like likes me back :DDD But we aren't going to date :/ We don't wanna date anyone till we're in high school **** I'm so happy that I rewarded you with a update!**

Love is Deadly chapter?

3rd person

Wally and Wally frown at each other. Why was it so hard just to come up with simple nick names.

"Walls." Robin points to yj Wally.

"Dude! Why would you even think of that name?" Wally (yj) slumps.

"Do you know how many walls you crash into in one week?" Robin grins.

"Now this is interesting. Do tell how many times does he crash into walls in a week?" TT Wally smirks.

"About ten times."

"DUDE!"

"Wait!" Robin shouts.

"What?" The kidflashs' ask together and then glare at one another.

"Whoever is the best flirt can choose the name for the other person!"

"Easy." YJ kidflash grins. He walks up to Robin and winks." Babe did it hurt when you fell down from Heaven?" Robin kept a straight face on and simply yawned.

"I can do better." Says TT Wally, "Do you have a library card? Because I'm checking you out."

Robin yawns again and both the flash boys frown.

"Do you have a map? I just keep on getting lost in your eyes."

"Remember me? Oh, that's right; I've met you only in my dreams."

"Screw me if I am wrong, but haven't we met before?"

"I hope you know CPR, because you take my breath away!"

"Baby did you fart, 'cause you blow me away!" Wally (YJ) Says.

"Dude that's gross." TT Wally backs away slowly.

"Agreed." Robin nods.

"It works!" YJ Wally yells.

"Please don't tell me that you used that one before." Robin moans. Wally grins sheepishly in response.

"How did the girl react?" TT Wally raised an eyebrow.

"She did give me a number."

"A number?"

"To a mental hospital…."

Robin and TT Wally burst out laughing.

"Quicksilver!" Wally (YJ) Shouts.

"X-men?" Robin raises a brow.

Kidflash shrugs in response. "It works though."

Quicksilver grins widely. "I have no idea what X-men is, but I like the name."

"You don't have X-men in your dimension!" Robins eyes nearly bulge.

"Nope."

Robin and Kidflash look at each other before putting a malevolent smile each.

"MARATHON!" The boys scream.

Three hours later.

Beastboy walks into the room with Connor.

"And then it went like BOOM! It was so cool!" Beast boys eyes lit up brightly.

Connor just awkwardly nods his head in response.

"Hey! Is that X-men?" Beastboy jumps over the couch.

"My dimensional counterpart never saw this amazing show!"

"Not my fault we don't have it." Quicksilver crosses his arms glumly.

"Wait which version is this?" Beastboy questions.

"Evolution." Robin answers as Connor sits at the couch opposite of the three Marvel geeks.

"Wait there's more?" quicksilvers eyes look as if they were going to explode.

"You are missing out on so much! Even Supey watches X-men!" Garfield screams and Superboy grunts in annoyance.

"Gar you should calm down." Quicksilver prompts.

"How do you know my name? Wait is there a me in your dimension." The green boy jumps in excitement.

"Yup, but he looks a lot different. Kind of like a green elf." Quicksilver things of beastboy in a santa's elf outfit.

"Is there a Robin and kidflash- wait you are kidflash! Is there a Superboy and Missmartian?"

"Nightwing is Robin." Quicksilver explains. They all stare at him in shock.

"Damn I'm hot!" Robin smirks.

"Dude! Were you checking yourself out?" Kidflash laughs.

"N-no!" Robin stutters.

"He so was." Quicksilver grins wildly. "Back to the story. There is a Superboy, but I don't see him much."

"What about M'gann." Gar questions. Quicksilver quickly turns red.

"There-er- is one, but she's barely around." He says slowly.

"Aqualad? Red Arrow? Artemis? Zatanna?"

"Well we have an Aqualad. He's not the same one as yours. We don't have a Red Arrow, but we have a Speedy. Artemis is a villain where I'm from. Known as Tigress to be exact. Zatanna is way older then your version, kinda hot to."

"Dude! You have a girlfriend." Robin shouts.

"I'm not sure about that." Quicksilver rubs the back of his head sheepishly. Everyone raises an eyebrow in question.

"Makes sense, she was ignoring him the best she could." Connor finally speaks up.

"Yeah, but-" Robin gets interrupted.

"You don't know her like I do." Quicksilver mutters.

"Sooo," Beastboy drags out. "How bout that X-men?"

"WE NEED THEM MEDICAL BAY!" A figure runs in, which turns out to be Zatanna. They all run out to the Bio ship where everyone is bleeding like crazy.

"Where's Jinx?" Quicksilver scans the bodies.

"She's gone t-they took her." Zatanna's lips quiver.

"Who took her?"

"The Joker and Harley Quinn."

Unknown Location

Jinx POV

"You promised me an apprentice! Where's my damn apprentice!" Slade screams.

"Now now Sladey boy you'll get one soon enough just have patience." The Joker smiles with his yellow teeth.

"Your father is such the sweetie; taking care of business nice and calm." Harley says dreamlike, which makes me want to rip out her vocal cords. If only she would take this damn power inhibiter off. Then I can hex the hell out of this place.

"I had patience for fifteen fucking years! I had enough of your games!" Slade slams his fist on the table. He thin grabs a gun from his armor and aims it towards the clowns head. I grin in excitement at the scene.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The Joker sings out. Suddenly Poison Ivy comes out of the shadows. She uses her plant powers to un arm Slade. Her plant then grabs Slade and lifts him into the air.

"I'll take the girl off your hands for a while." The plant master tells Harley.

"Don't be too hard on her." Quinn tells her.

"Make sure she comes back with a smile." The Joker laughs maniacally. Slade is then dropped and I'm ushered by Ivy to follow her. I roll my eyes and proceed. This is going to be a long night.

**A/N: IMPORTANT!**

**Beta is needed! I need one who also can help me remember to use all characters. It would be nice if you can help me with the story occasionally ^_^ Oh and for all my love is a lie readers: I will not discontinue it! I am currently writing the new chapter.  
**

**Youtube: Missdiva145  
**


	7. Chapter 4: Se rappeler un faux

Chapter 4: Se rappeler un faux

Jinx Pov

Three Days later

Location: Unknown Green House Time: 4:00 a.m

I flip over a tree branch that grew out of no where. Sweat drips from my face as I endlessly jump and duck. Blood marks my pale skin in result of getting hit with poisonous thorns. The power inhibitor is still on my neck; making the pain un bearable. Normally my powers would cancel out most of the pain , but since they're being restrained I could now feel the full wrath of poison Ivy.

Suddenly the plants retreat and return to their original forms. I slump against the clear glass dome that surrounds it. I breathe heavily and push my messy hair back with my left steps towards me and hold out her hand form me to grab. I glare at her, hoping she would melt from my gaze . Sadly it didn't work and she slaps me in response.

"You accept my sincerity or you will regret it." The crazed plant lover threatens. I resist the urge to roll my eyes and grab her hand. She then pins me to the glass and uses a tree branch to hold me up. She grins wickedly at me and I spit in her face. Before Ivy can react a figure walks in.

"Now now Ivy, calm down." The guys skin is whiter than mine, he doesn't look Human, but then again I don't either. He walks towards me with a vicous grin. His eyes the collar around my neck and I stare at him warily. "Ahh good good this should be quick."

"Simon here is going to mess your mind up ." Ivy chirps.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I look around to find the source of the scared voice; only to figure out that it was me.

"I'm going to go through all your memories and Modify them. I'll change every thought you ever had. We'll know more about you than you do yourself." Simon presses his hand to my head. I feel him prying into my mind, ripping key events from my mind.

_"The names Kidflash, fastest boy alive."_

_"Spade; best witch alive." Wait my name's Spade? _

* * *

_"Spade you don't have to do this!"_

_"Yes I do." I remember that day. Kidflash tried to convert me_

* * *

_"You're a villain! Villains will never be accepted. You're nothing, but a stupid hero wanna be"_

_"You lied to me!You told me I could be more!"_

_ "Don't you get it? I only said it to get you back where you belong: Jail."_

I feel the wet sourness of tears leak down my face. He hurt me so bad that day, and not just physically.

* * *

_"Come with me spade!" _

_"Who are you?" _

_"I'll explain later! Now hurry the Titans are coming."_

_"Thanks. For saving me I mean."_

_"anytime; the name's Seemore."_

_"I'm Spade." _

* * *

Memories begins to rapidly spin through my head. My hatred for the Titans grow more each second. No my hatred for Kidflash grows. The damn speedster tricked me. He lied to me; messed with my feelings.

_Wake up._

My eyes snap open instantly. Why the hell am I being pinned to the green house? "aunty Ivy what's going on?" I questioned, "Why is simon here?"

"We feared that the Martian may have implanted a virus into your mind." Simon spoke. He' lying, but I decided to not comment. Another figure decides to emerge from the darkness. The tree chooses that moment to let me eyes widen with excitement when light hits the figure.

"Se-seemore? Is that you?"

"Hey Spade." The deep voice speaks. I gasp in shock as I see how different he looks. Instead of that nerdy colored spandex; he bares a white tee-shirt under a leather jacket. His helmet is gone and is replaced with black shades. I knew already that he always had two eyes, but he chose to conceal them with that big ass helmet.

I run at him with speed that can top the Flash and jump on him. Luckily he catches me and holds me close. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't handle being dimensions away from you." I glare at him and push him away; crossing my arms in the process. "Ok you caught me," He chuckles,"I heard some of the Titans found out you were here."

"Seymore you'll be staying with me for the time being being. Simon you are dismissed and Spade you should check in with your parents." Ivy then walks out the room. Simon follows her without hesitation.

"See you tomorrow." I wink and kiss Seymore on the cheek. I walk out and head towards the ware house.

* * *

3rd Person

"Any sign of her?" Quicksilver ask in a panicked tone.

"Kid-um-Quicksilver If you don't shut up I'll send you to rot with Trigon," Raven growls.

"You know who Trigon is?" Zatanna questions, amused.

"I wish I didn't." The purple cloaked half demon mutters and leaves the mission room.

Suddenly the monitor flickers to life. Quicksilver, being the only Titan in the room, instantly recognizes who it was on the screen.

"Speedy!" The some-what mature speedster screams. Red Arrow glares at his brightly colored counterpart.

"Kid you were supposed to be back two days ago!" Speedy yells. "What the hell is taking you so long?"

"Slade." Nightwing enters the room with bandages across his torso. Pure hatred in his voice.

"Dude! I thought he was dead!" Beastboys face takes over the screen.

"He looked more than alive to me." Zatanna speaks.

"A mini Zatanna!" Beastboy grins, which earns him an elbow from Speedy.

"What does he want? What's he doing there?" Speedy Thinks aloud.

"He wants a new apprentice." Zatanna answers, which causes the Titans to pale.

"Wait how did you even know what dimension we're in?" Quicksilver asks.

"You have no Idea how long it took to get it right." Beastboy begins to explain, "First we give Harry potter a scare. Then we're questions by some Avengers dudes. Then-"

"we're getting off topic. We have a problem." Nightwing takes control, "Jinx is missing, Kidnapped by the Joker.

"And you want us to see if the tracking device we put on her can work from here." Speedy states.

"You put a tracking device on my girlfriend?" Quicksilver glares at his leader.

"She couldn't be trusted." Nightwing responds.

"Whatever." The speedster mutters.

"It works," Speedy interrupts. "She's in a green house in Gotham. It's close to Gotham Academy."

"That's Poison Ivy's hideout." Another monitor flickers to life and reveals a redhead and a black haired boy.

"Jay, Batgirl what's up?" Robin questions.

"We called to tell you that Simon was recently spotted in Gotham. Jay wants to check it out. The Red head explains.

"I don't know…." Robin trails off.

"Think of it like this, you're heading over here anyway and Jason needs the experience."

Robin sighs before agreeing, "Fine."

"Batgirl can you connect us to a camera near the Green House?" Nightwing questions. She nods and here screen is replaced with different angles of the Green House.

"Zoom in on Camera 3." Kidflash tells her.

"What is he doing!" Quicksilver yell.

"He's messing with her memories." Raven pipes up, which causes everyone to jump. When did she get back? "She's going to be a whole new person."

"Y-you can't know for sure." Zatanna stutters, but realization hits her. "But it does make sense."

"What are yo8u talking about?" Speedy asks. Cyborg walks into the room behind speedy; his face grim.

"She didn't belong here." He speaks. Before Quicksilver could protest, he continues. "She was born on earth 16 also known as: That dimension." Everybody's face was full of shock.

"That's a bit coincidental that she would end up back to her birth dimension." Robin analyzes.

"It was planned." Zatanna speaks, "Her parents sent her away just to selfishly bring her back."

"Wait who's her parents?" Kidflash asks.

"Isn't it obvious?" Robin begins, "Harley Quinn and the Joker."

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update! It turns out I already had this whole chapter finished to. It was in my journal, so I decided to finally type it out.**


End file.
